Motion control and motor control are core technologies in the field of industrial automation. The motion controller and the motor controller are two common critical control devices used in automatic apparatus which perform complicated operations. Integrated controllers for motion control and motor control can also be applied in other fields such as the field of Unmanned Aerial Vehicle.
Conventionally, most industrial automated systems, like robots or large-scale machine tools, adopt distributed control architecture. In a distributed control architecture, a motion controller works in conjunction with multiple motor controllers. Data transmission between the motion controller and the motor controller and between the motor controllers is achieved via buses like field buses.
Such distributed control architecture has a plurality of known disadvantages. For example, the excessive hardware may lead to high hardware cost and large space occupation. Furthermore, the bus communication protocol is vulnerable to interference and faces bottleneck problems in data transmission volume and data transmission rate.
Accordingly, the concept of “drive and control integration” is proposed by the industry to achieve an industrial controller which integrates the functions of the motion controller and the motor controller. However, the conventional drive and control integrated industrial controller is merely a simple physical combination of the motion controller and the motor controller. As a result, the improvement in cooperation of the two controllers is limited.